The instant invention relates to the use in perfumery and particularly in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles of the compound, 4-methyl-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxylic acid having the structure: ##STR2## particularly to replace in perfume compositions cumin oil or cumin aldehyde.
As a general rule, cumin oil is used in perfume compositions in trace amounts to introduce green-spicy and green-woody top notes particularly in the woody, floral perfumed types, Oriental bases, mimosa, cassie, and violet. It is also used for "special effects" in modern aldehydic fragrances and for its unusual diffusive power. The oil blends well with lavandin, rosemary, galbanum, oakmoss, bois de rose and the like and it performs well in soaps although it may discolor a white soap tablet visibly after a few months of aging. Cuminaldehyde (p-isopropylbenzaldehyde) occurs to the extent of about 30% in cumin oil and has also been found in traces in the oils of cassie flowers, cinnamon, myrrh and boldo leaf. Its odor recalls orris and it is known in the perfume industry to be useful in preparing synthetic cassie, orris, foin coupe, lilac, lily, mimosa and violet perfumes.
Unfortunately, both cumin oil and cumin aldehyde as well as other constituents of cumin oil, e.g., cymene have been found to cause a considerable degree of irritation to certain perfume wearers in certain climates. Accordingly, a need has arisen for:
(i) A synthetic replacement for cumin oil and/or cumin aldehyde which has no irritency effect in any climate and; PA1 (ii) A replacement for cumin oil which will not discolor soaps.
The use in perfumery of cyclohexene carboxylic acid derivatives is well known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,663 discloses 2-ethyl-6,6-dimethyl-2-cyclohexene-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester of the formula: ##STR3## It is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,663 that this compound has a particular odor and properties providing an extremely diffuse rose note of very remarkable radiance which is accompanied by honey like, warm and spicy,fruity,berry like side notes. It is further indicated that the woody, lightly flowery base note with fruity berry like side notes is reminiscent of dried fruits. Disclosed is the intermediate for preparing this ester, the carboxylic acid having the structure: ##STR4##
Also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,663 are the following cyclohexene carboxylic acid esters and their organoleptic properties:
__________________________________________________________________________ ##STR5## camphorous, woody, very dry, flat, medicinal side-note ##STR6## woody, dry, tangy, slightly sweet; ##STR7## camphorous, woody, and weak and ##STR8## agreste, [rustic] [reminiscent of eucalyptus seeds], slightly woody and eppery-spicy, some- what fruity, similar to tobacco. __________________________________________________________________________
No mention is made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,663 of replacement by cyclohexene carboxylic acids of cumin oil or cumin aldehyde.
There has also been determined in the perfume industry to be a need for perfume nuance combinations of cedar like notes with cumin like notes and further with "sweaty" and "leathery" notes.